


Banana Pancakes

by LeeBlaster



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s05e03 Extreme Risk, Star Trek doesn't cuss and it makes me mad sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBlaster/pseuds/LeeBlaster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Banana Pancakes

B’elanna finally got to the replicator. She had spent the last 20 minutes waiting to get to the replicator for some much needed lunch, but after waiting in the lunch rush line it looked like her lunch just got downgraded to a quick cup of coffee.

She had spent the entire morning having to check and recheck some ensigns screw-up of a job replacing the power conduits on deck 7, and the night before, B’elanna had been up to the earlier hours of the morning manually going over the astrolabs long range sensors for any misalignments. Not to mention the fact that they just finished a week-long rehaul of the new  _ Delta Flyer _ and its microfracture problem only a couple days ago. To say that she needed something to keep her going was an understatement.

She tapped in her usual order: coffee, extra espresso, extra sweet, and waited for the familiar sounds of replication. Instead she got the worst possible message that could’ve popped up at this moment.

REPLICATOR RATION AMOUNT: 0

_ Dammit. _

She riled through the past month, trying to figure out where the last of her replicator rations had gone. B’elanna always made sure she had enough for coffee, especially for days like this. She smacked the replicator unit, frustrated, crunching the numbers, and trying to keep the grumbling to herself. From the look Neelix was giving her as she walked past him, though, she wasn’t succeeding.

_ Christ, it was those pancakes. _

The banana pancakes. B’elanna stopped for a moment, remembering that night: after she finally opened herself up, the horror on that holodeck, the sinking feeling of failure, the pride she had on the  _ Flyer _ , the relief when they got back to  _ Voyager _ . That deep breath she took before eating, the first time B’elanna felt like she could  _ breath _ in months, the smile that had followed her to her quarters.

B’elanna shrugged. She couldn’t bring herself to regret it, even in her current state of mild exhaustion. They were damn good pancakes, after all.

Instead she took in the room, and spied her target in an instant. Harry Kim, just sitting down with a tray of Neelix’s weekly Mystery Meal, and well known hoarder of replicator rations. She smiled.

“Hey Harry…”


End file.
